Journey of the Oracle
by Xyrule
Summary: The final part of the Chronicles of the Chosen One (may have stolen that name. If I have, please tell me). Ash is gone, leaving his son Luke and Latias alone in the world. The Enigma King has become active, and it is Luke's job to stop him. But how can he do it, when Dillemel is unbatable and the mystery of the Great Prophecy is still unknown?


I wandered through the streets, looking for something that I could do. I needed money badly. My family and I were starving, dying.

''Someone, please help.'' I croaked, trying to find a way. Every day, I remember perfectly well when my life wasn't in this rut, scrounging for scraps and taking care of my mother and greatest friend.

I saw my best friend searching the alleyways of Forein Town as well. She hadn't bothered to turn invisible. It took too much of her powers to do it. She was very thin, her ribs showing through her thin red down.

Oh, I didn't explain? Well, you see, she's a Latias. I know, I know. You're probably laughing at me right now. But it's true. She was my dad's greatest friend. Some even said they were more than that. But he had met a human girl, and Latias returned to greatest friend position. They both obviously loved each other, but they were too different. She was a Pokémon, while dad was a human. I say 'was' because my dad died ten years ago, when I was only three. My mother, Iris, and Latias were both heartbroken when he died. Since I was so young, I didn't remember his death clearly, but I have memories of his face. I remember that he had crazy raven hair, lightning bolts under his eyes, and shocking brown eyes. I share those traits with him. From my mother, I get my love for climbing and Dragon-Types. My father was the most famous of all Pokémon Masters. His name was Ash Ketchum. When I ask my mother how he died, she would look away and whisper that he died of a broken heart, caused by his Pikachu's death only days before. I still have trouble believing that, but I wasn't him. I don't have his way with Pokémon. The only personality I got from him is a Pokémonlike mind, able to adapt quickly to any situation. Unfortunately, I need food for it to work, and my family hasn't eaten for several days now.

My name is Luke Ketchum. And this is where my story begins.

While Latias and I were working together to find food, a long, black limousine pulled up. It taunted me with the fact that the owner must be very rich, to get the driver to come all the way here, in the edges of a tiny town like Forein Town. I saw Latias out of the corner of my eye use some of her stored reserves of power to transform into a human, who my mother told me once resembled Bianca of Altomare.

The limousine stopped in front of me, and I started to walk away. I knew from experience that begging for food from anybody was the worst thing to do in my situation.

A man dressed entirely in black stepped out of the car, wearing sunglasses and a hat that covered the rest of his facial features. He was talking on a sleek, black communicuff.

The man looked at me, and closed the wrist device. ''Hello.'' he said kindly, but his voice had an edge of something I couldn't quite place in it. A kind of hiss, like he was half-Ekans. ''What is your name? My name is David Carter.'' he said, holding out a hand. I quickly scanned his face for any signs of bad intentions (a useful skill I learned on the streets), but found none. This man was safe to be near.

''I-I'm Luke. Luke Ketchum.'' I said, managing to find at least a little strength in my words. I nearly collapsed from the effort, but managed not to. The man bristled slightly at the mention of the name, but quickly got over it.

''Here. This will help you. You sound very weak. Have you not eaten?'' David said, handing me a Healing Herb.

''I''m only eating this after my family is fine. They need it more than I do.'' I said, holding the Herb like it was poison.

''Is this young lady one of them? Or is she your girlfriend?'' David asked. Latias, who was called Amy in her human form, blushed. I, having inherited my father's natural density, wasn't even fazed.

''She's my family's friend.'' I answered, and Amy's blush melted away. I only then realized that she only stopped blushing when I talked. It must be because my scratchy voice ruins any moment. Oh, well.

''Well, then. Go to your family, and give them, and yourself, the Herb. After that, maybe you could give me a call sometime. I have a little...business proposal for you. It pays well. Until then.'' David said, giving me a card. He got back in the limousine, and it drove off. I looked at the card. It read as so:

David Carter, Pokémon Researcher

_Pokémon Facilities T.M._

RSVP: 1-800-Pokemon

Gorran City

Intersection of Grass-Type Lane and Legend Boulevard

We take in anybody with a good knowledge!

!*#$(% &%)

I didn't understand the last part, but Amy verified it as Deoxyn, but she didn't know the computer dialect either. I shoved the card in my pocket, assuming the Deoxyn was some kind of verification code, and walked home with Latias, who had transformed back, holding the Healing Herb between us. I couldn't have been more wrong.


End file.
